opentibiafandomcom-20200214-history
GalaxyOTS
Remember- the only Game Masters of the GalaxyOTS server are GM Galax and GM Helen, do not give your account information to anyone, none of the GalaxyOTS staff will ask you about your account number or password! Please avoid obvious scams like fake websites and downloadable cheats like "free gamemaster account" Przydatne Informacje Premium Account na GalaxyOTS ---- Aktualne info o serwerze: * Client: 8.2 * Map: Custom * Houses: 500+ * Exp: x3 * Magic Level: x3 * Skills: x8 (Zmienione! teraz x11) * Loot: x2 + custom * Training monks: ON * PvP protection: ON (Level 40) * Runes: old + custom * Monsters: old + custom IP SERVERA: 91.121.67.221 Będzie to "główna strona" wikipedii o Galaxy ots, tu (planowo) zamieszczane będą linki do questów, screenów, filmików, info o mapce ;) Aby stworzyć nową w wyszukiwarce wpisujecie nazwę waszej strony, np. http://opentibia.wikia.com/wiki/DeathQuestGalaxyots i tam piszecie wszystko o tym queście ;) aby dodać obrazek kliknąć wystarczy w przycisk "Add Images" - ten całkiem po prawej z zielonym plusikiem i obrazkiem :D http://opentibia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:UserLogin&type=signup%7C Zarejestrujcie się I napiszcie w dziale Discussion, lub napiszcie do mnie PW na forum ;) Pzdr. ~Pietro the Thunder (Pietro1906) PS: Przy dodawaniu questów i innych informacji na temat GalaxyOTS pamiętajcie abyście przy tworzeniu strony dodawali na końcu -galaxyots , przykładowo http://opentibia.wikia.com/wiki/jakiśquestgalaxyots Dzięki za wsparcie ;) ---- ---- ---- *Dwarven Armor - 270lvl *Dwarven legs, dwarvenhelmet,mpa,g boots - 200lvl *Death Quest - 130lvl *Annihilator - 100lvl *Panda Bear - 100lvl *Demon Helmet Quest - 90lvl *PoI - 120lvl(zmienione z 80) *Behemoth Quest - 80lvl *Banshe Quest - 60lvl *Vampirka + RH - 50lvl *medusa shield - 50lvl *Crown legs - 50lvl * Demon Helmet Quest - 90lvl *Helmet of the Ancients (HoTA) Quest ---- ---- No cóż, Tutaj znajdować się mają informacje z historii GalaxyOTS - od samego początku aż do teraz ;) ---- A to aktualna mapa naszego pięknego serwera ;) ---- Gdzie jest Galax jak go nie ma? W pracy! Sprawdza jak pracują NPC, a jeśli źle, to.... sami zobaczcie ;) ---- 4 Oct 2008 - Update . Server nie powinien juz miec bledow z polaczeniami. DMG potworow zmniejszony o 20% DMG Knighta zwiekszony o 15% DMG Paladyna zwiekszony o 5% DMG Sorka,Druida zwiekszony o 5% Zmniejszony DMG exori frigo hur o 10% Zwiekszony DMG exori vis o 8% Dodane czary: tune,uber tune - dla paladynow lolek - dla sorkow i druidow Aby enchantowac bron trzeba posiadac ktorys z enchanted small sapphire, ruby, amethyst, emerald i wlozyc bron tam gdzie trzyma sie strzaly, napisac: !enchant "element (fire,energy,ice,earth) ---- 20 Października 2008 - Pierwszy 150 LeveL na serwie :) ---- 13 Listopada 2008 - Informacje dot. serwera Witam. Po dość długim czasie nieobecności oraz zmagań ze szkodami wyrządzonymi przez hakera oznajmiam Wam, iż server zostanie dzisiaj włączony. Dodano: *1. Dedyk *a) nowe zabezpieczenia *b) ulepszenie starych zabezpieczeń *c) usprawiono niektóre procesy *2.OTS *a) Nowe tereny: Ice Crown *b) Nowe questy *c) Nowe potwory *d) Wersja OTS 8.31 ( Pozbawiona wielu błędów z 8.21) Pietro1906 23:44, 12 November 2008 (UTC)